Can't wait any longer
by HatThiefShipper
Summary: Young Bonnie really wants to become a Pokemon trainer and she has lots of spirit and enthusiasm and is great at caring for Pokemon. Bonnie isn't old enough to become a Pokemon trainer yet. Can Clemont persuade Professor Sycamore to allow Bonnie to become a Pokemon trainer now rather than having her wait? Some of Ash's previous Pokemon will be seen in this story.
1. Bonnie wants to be like her friends

**Since coming to the Kalos region, Ash has been traveling with a childhood friend named Serena and he's also been traveling with a boy named Clemont as well as Clemont's younger sister, Bonnie. Bonnie is young and can't become a Pokémon trainer although she has proven to be worthy of this honor several times despite her young age. After being a referee for a battle between Bonnie's Dedenne and Ash's Fletchling, Clemont begins to realize maybe his sister's young age doesn't really matter. Clemont tries to persuade Professor Sycamore to let Bonnie become a Pokémon trainer now instead of making her wait until she turns ten. Will he be successful or not? My first Pokémon fanfic so I hope you like it. Read and review it and if you have any suggestions on what would improve the story, please let me know and I'll try my hardest to fix the story.**

Ash is traveling in the Kalos region with his friends Serena, Clemont, and Clemont's younger sister, Bonnie. Bonnie is too young to become a Pokémon trainer although she has proven to be very mature and responsible despite her young age. While en route to Lumiose City, Ash is preparing for a battle using his Froakie against Clemont and his Bunnellby. Serena along with her Firefox Pokémon Fennekin and Bonnie along with her Antenna Pokémon, Dedenne are watching the battle go on just wondering who will win.

Bonnie exclaims enthusiastically "Pokémon battles look like so much fun!"

Dedenne nods and makes lots of loud noise in agreement as the two continue to watch.

"Alright, Froakie, use Water Pulse!" Ash commands the Bubble Frog Pokémon.

"Bunnellby, use Dig to dodge!" Clemont commands the Digging Pokémon.

Bunnellby uses its long ears to drill a hole into the ground just in time to evade the Water Pulse attack from Froakie.

"Froakie keep your eyes peeled! Bunnellby could pop up anywhere!" Ash warns his Pokémon.

Froakie tries as hard as it possibly can to avoid the Dig attack from Bunnellby, but is unsuccessful.

"Alright, Bunnellby keep things moving by using Mud Shot!" Clemont instructs the Digging Pokémon.

Bunnellby does as its trainer instructs and the attack is a direct hit that knocks out Froakie.

Bonnie enthusiastically runs in the middle of Ash and her brother and cheers "Froakie is unable to battle, Bunnellby wins, so this match goes to Clemont!"

Bunnellby jumps up and down as it cheers in excitement over its win.

"You did great, Froakie. You can stay outside your Pokeball and watch as I battle with Serena next." Ash praises his Pokémon followed by a big smile and a light chuckle.

Froakie smiles and nods to his trainer and hops onto the ground ready to watch.

"Um, I've never even used Fennekin in a battle before. There was one instance right after I started my journey with Fennekin and we were walking all alone at night in the woods when I accidently angered a Pokémon which I mistook for a person." Serena tells Ash

Bonnie asks, feeling somewhat frightened "Were you and Fennekin alright?"

Serena states reassuringly "Everything turned out just fine. Fennekin saved me by using Ember which scared the large Bee Pokémon away."

"Oh so Fennekin can only use Ember?" Ash questions.

Serena nods "Or at least that's the only move I've seen it use so far since I got it."

"Okay then. I guess we're done with training for today." Ash announced.

All of a sudden, Bonnie looks at Dedenne and an idea pops into her mind.

"Wait, Ash. I want to have a battle with you!" Bonnie exclaims cheerfully.

"Huh?" Ash wonders, a little bit befuddled.

"Wow, that's really bold of you to do that, Bonnie." Serena says.

"Are you sure about this, Bonnie?" Clemont asks his younger sister.

"Yeah I've been watching Ash battle and it looks like so much fun!" Bonnie proclaims enthusiastically.

"I don't know about this, Bonnie." Clemont says skeptically.

"Oh come on, Clemont. She seems like she's ready for it." Ash protests

"She really does seem to be ready. She's got so much enthusiasm and she gets along so well with every Pokémon she meets." Serena assures Clemont.

Bonnie looks at her brother with big eyes "Please, Clemont, give me a chance!" she pleads to her older brother.

Clemont smiles when he finally realizes his sister honestly is ready to have a Pokémon battle despite being too young to become a Pokémon trainer.

"Alright then. Best of luck to you, Bonnie." Clemont says to his little sister.

"YAY!" Bonnie cheers. "Dedenne, are you ready to have a battle with Ash?" Bonnie asks her Antenna Pokémon.

Dedenne cheers enthusiastically and jumps out onto the ground and waits for the battle to begin.

Ash thinks for a moment about using Froakie again, but then thinks Froakie deserves to rest up more. He doesn't want to use Pikachu because he wants Bonnie to win.

"Fletchling, I choose you!" Ash calls out his Tiny Robin Pokémon to battle against Bonnie.

Fletchling appears and flies around a little before landing on Ash's left shoulder, opposite to Pikachu who always stands on Ash's right shoulder. **(That's something I've noticed when I watch the anime, Pikachu for some reason, is always on Ash's right shoulder. I guess he just prefers that side for some unknown reason.)**

Ash asks "Fletchling, wanna battle against Bonnie and Dedenne?"

Fletchling nods in agreement and Dedenne lowers itself waiting for Bonnie to command it to use a move.

"Dedenne, use Thunder shock!" Bonnie commands.

Dedenne follows this order and the move is a direct hit which deals lots of damage on Fletchling, but not enough to knock it out.

"Great job, Dedenne! Keep things up by using Nuzzle." Bonnie instructs.

Dedenne rubbed its cheeks together until they had generated enough electricity and then it brushed itself against Fletchling, thereby paralyzing Fletchling.

"Hang in there, Fletchling. Stay strong." Ash commands.

"Now use Tackle." Bonnie commands.

Dedenne charges at Fletchling who tries to fly away, but is unable due to being paralyzed. Dedenne crashes into Fletchling knocking it out.

"Fletchling is unable to battle, Dedenne wins, so this match goes to Bonnie!" Serena proclaims happily.

Dedenne and Bonnie cheer in excitement over their first win in battle and Dedenne jumps into Bonnie's arms as Bonnie hugs Dedenne tightly.

Fletchling is a little disappointed about losing the battle and apologizes to Ash for not even being able to attack once.

"Hey, it's okay, Fletchling. Please don't be mad at me, but I let Bonnie win. That's why I never even asked you to attack. This was Bonnie's first time having a Pokémon battle, so I didn't want her to lose and get discouraged or upset." Ash explained to his Pokémon in order to cheer it up again.

Fletchling felt much better after hearing Ash say this because it knew that he wasn't disappointed in it like it had originally presumed.

Clemont compliments his little sister "You're so great with Pokémon, Bonnie. Not just Dedenne, but with any Pokémon you meet."

Bonnie says "Thanks, Clemont, that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

Ash compliments Bonnie as well "I just know you're going to be a great Pokémon trainer. You know, I'm a journey because my goal is to become a Pokémon master, but to be honest, I think you have a better shot at that than I do."

Bonnie's eyes grow big as she asks excitedly "You really think so, Ash?"

Ash says "Oh yeah. You are so kind and caring to any Pokémon you meet and you show each one just how much you love and care for them."

Bonnie giggles and blushes "Aw you are all being so nice. I wish I didn't have to wait to become a Pokémon trainer. It seems like a lot of fun and I want to have gym battles and enter Pokémon leagues."

Ash asks "How old are you, Bonnie?"

Bonnie looks down at the ground and says sadly "I'm only six."

Clemont says to Ash "Bonnie doesn't like it when people ask her this because it just reminds her how much longer of a wait she has before she's old enough to train Pokémon of her own."

Ash looks at Bonnie and says sympathetically "I'm sorry for bringing it up, Bonnie."

Bonnie begins to cry something Ash had never seen her do since they began traveling together, not even when she fell down onto a street after being knocked over by a Furfrou.

She comments sadly "It's okay, Ash."

Everyone hugs Bonnie in an attempt to cheer her up and Fennekin even licks Bonnie repeatedly in the face.

Bonnie calms down and goes back to her cheerful and joyful self.

"Thanks so much everyone. I'm much better now." Bonnie replies with gratitude.

"Great then let's continue on." Ash says to his friends.

"Since we're going to Lumiose City, let's stop by Professor Sycamore's lab and say hi to him." Serena suggests.

Everyone agrees thinking it's a great idea for different reasons.

Clemont looks at Bonnie and thinks "I'm going to have a conversation with Professor Sycamore to see if Bonnie can become a Pokémon trainer now rather than having to wait."

Ash tells his friends "I'm going to call Professor Oak and check on my Pokémon back home."

Everyone has something they want to do when they visit Professor Sycamore's lab so they head out.

**Bonnie really wants to be a Pokémon trainer, unfortunately she's too young. Can Clemont be able to persuade Professor Sycamore to bend this rule for Bonnie?**


	2. Clemont's discussion with Sycamore

**Everyone arrives in Lumiose City again and they all stop by Professor Sycamore's lab. While Ash contacts Professor Oak, Clemont talks to Professor Sycamore about letting Bonnie train Pokémon now despite her young age. Will Clemont be successful?**

Ash and his friends arrive in Lumiose City and they all go to Professor Sycamore's research lab where they'd all visited before and they all had different tasks to do while visiting.

Professor Sycamore sees the gang and walks over to them "Hi everyone great to see you all again." he greets them politely.

"Hello nice to see you again." the group responds back.

"Is there a video phone around here which I could use to contact Professor Oak?" Ash questions curiously.

"Yes we do have some working video phones. Garchomp would be happy to show you where they are." Professor Sycamore explains to Ash.

Ash says "Thanks so much," he then sees Garchomp and asks "How you been doing lately?"

Professor Sycamore tells Ash "Garchomp's been doing just fine and it's thought about you every single day since you saved it."

Ash pets Garchomp on the head and says "That's great that it's been doing well."

Professor Sycamore instructs Garchomp "Show Ash where our video phones are located."

Garchomp nods and begins to walk away as Ash follows it.

"I'll be back out with you guys later." Ash calls out to his friends.

Clemont turns to Bonnie who is taking care of her Dedenne, Serena's Fennekin, and all the starter Pokémon from the lab by brushing and cleaning their fur for them.

Professor Sycamore says "Wow she's great with Pokémon."

Clemont responds "She sure is and that's something I'd like to talk with you about."

Professor Sycamore says "Well sure. Bring Bonnie and the Pokémon to my office with me and we'll talk."

Clemont says "Actually, sir, it's something I want to talk to you about in private if we could."

"Alright then; Bonnie seems happy with the Pokémon and they seem happy as well so we shouldn't interrupt." Professor Sycamore replies to Clemont as he begins leading him to his office.

In another area of the Pokémon lab, Garchomp and Ash are in a room with video phones.

"Thanks for your help, Garchomp." Ash replies.

He picks up the phone and contacts Professor Oak who answers the phone busy feeding Ash's Unova Pokémon.

"Hello, Ash. I hope you're enjoying your stay in the Kalos region." Professor Oak politely states.

Ash replies "Thanks I sure am, Professor. I've already caught a Froakie and a Fletchling, and I've won a badge when I battled against Alexa's younger sister, Viola."

Professor Oak compliments "Way to go, Ash!"

Just then Professor Oak's Rotom shows up which startles Ash.

Professor Oak scolds the Plasma Pokémon "Rotom, you need to stop doing that!"

Ash states "No, it's alright. Rotom's just excited to see me, I understand."

Just then Professor Oak tries to push Rotom away gently, but Rotom shocks him and he falls over. This causes Rotom, Ash, Pikachu, and all of the Pokémon to laugh.

Just then Oshawott spots Ash and begins jumping up and down excitedly.

Ash says "I'm excited to you guys again as well. I hope you're all doing well."

All Ash's Pokémon nod to let him know everything's just fine. Just then Oshawott's stomach rumbles because he's still hungry, but as usual he has no food left because he's ate all of it already, and just like whenever that's happened in the past, Oshawott takes Pignite's food from him. The Sea Otter Pokémon devours the food and looks at the Fire Pig Pokémon and belches in his face.

Ash sighs and says "Oh boy here we go again."

Ash watches as a brawl breaks out between Pignite and Oshawott. The two verbally argue before launching attacks at one another, Oshawott fires a Hydro Pump which Pignite counters with a Flame Charge increasing his speed as he runs towards Oshawott knocking him out due to the intense speed. Oshawott recovers quickly and stands back up and picks up his scalchop which was knocked off from him and puts it back on his chest and he begins walking away happily.

Ash knew Pignite wasn't happy about what Oshawott had done to him and even though he couldn't be there in person he still wanted to help out as best he could.

He mentioned to the Sea Otter Pokémon, "Oshawott, you snatched Pignite's food and made him upset. You need to apologize to him right now."

Oshawott went up to Pignite and bowed his head apologetically and Pignite reacted by hugging Oshawott. Ash was delighted to know the scrapple had been resolved and everything was back to normal.

He instructed all his Pokémon, "Please try your best to get along with one another. I don't want any of you causing issues for Professor Oak because he already has so much to deal with."

All the Pokémon nodded in response letting their trainer know they'd all try to get along with one another.

Ash waved goodbye and stated, "See everybody again later."

He then left the room with Garchomp after hanging up the phone.

Meanwhile in another room Clemont was having a conversation with Professor Sycamore about letting Bonnie train Pokémon now instead of later on in her life. Clemont was driven to do anything to see his little sister upbeat.

Clemont informed Professor Sycamore, "Bonnie has been going on my journey with me along with Ash and Serena, and in spite of her young age she's so great with whatever Pokémon she meets. In fact, once while Ash, Bonnie, and I were traveling together through a forest, Bonnie saw a Dedenne and she wished I would catch it for her which did happen after we gained the trust of Dedenne, and ever since then, Bonnie's always carried Dedenne with her in her purse and cared for it by doing actions like feeding, cleaning, and brushing it when required. Despite Bonnie's young age she's so passionate, congenial, magnanimous, considerate, faithful, gregarious, and conscientious to every Pokémon she meets."

Professor Sycamore replies, "She sounds like the type of future trainer that will go on to become the world's greatest Pokémon Champion."

Clemont responds, "That's just it, Professor. You see, the major justification I wanted to have this discussion with you was to contemplate any possibility Bonnie could become a Pokémon trainer here and now rather than four years down the road."

Professor Sycamore requested, "Is there any circumstance that relinquished you with rationale to be asking me this?"

Clemont nods and described, "On our way here, Bonnie wanted to have a Pokémon battle against Ash using her Dedenne, and Ash accepted the request while using his Fletchling, which was intentional because he knew Fletchling would be at a disadvantage against Dedenne and he wanted to let Bonnie come out on top. After their battle, we all complimented Bonnie on her expertise with Pokémon and Ash questioned Bonnie about her age. Bonnie's only six years old but she doesn't like telling people because it makes her sorrowful knowing she had to wait a long time before she can become a Pokémon trainer."

Professor Sycamore replies, "I see and you feel concerned for Bonnie whenever this occurs."

Clemont responds, "Yes very much so."

Professor Sycamore grins and says, "You know, your sister sounds like she's ready to be a Pokémon trainer. From what you've shared with me, I can realize your little sister is quite reliable and magnificent with Pokémon."

Clemont stands up and replies, "Thanks so much, Professor Sycamore. I guarantee you won't regret this decision."

**Clemont has successfully persuaded Professor Sycamore to let Bonnie train Pokémon. How will she react to this news?**


	3. Bonnie becomes a trainer

**Professor Sycamore fills the gang in on what he and Clemont were discussing and Bonnie is thrilled to hear the outcome. Who will Bonnie choose as her first Pokémon?**

Professor Sycamore and Clemont join the girls in the hallway as Ash comes from the other area.

Bonnie asks, "So how'd your chat with Professor Oak go?"

Ash and Pikachu both chuckle lightly which causes their friends to become confused.

"What's so funny, Ash and Pikachu?" Serena wonders.

Ash recollects and explains, "See when I was in the Unova Region after I finished competing in the Unova League, my friends Iris, Cilan, and I traveled to Kanto by ship that sailed through the Declore Islands along the way, and one of the Islands was called Torom Island due to the massive amount of Rotom that lived there. Professor Oak wanted to go to Torom Island and catch a Rotom so he could research how it goes into people's electric devices. He successfully captured one, and sometimes when I call him, Rotom shows up out of nowhere, sometimes startling Professor Oak, Pikachu, and I. It also shocks Professor Oak and makes him go unconscious."

Bonnie giggles and replies, "That is really funny no wonder you're laughing."

Serena asks, "What else happened after that?"

Ash explains, "It was lunchtime for the Pokémon at the lab, and my Oshawott must always like his food a lot because he practically devours his. One of my other Unova Pokémon named Pignite, who's also a male, kind of has a rivalry with Oshawott, and it's mostly because Oshawott isn't all that friendly to Pignite. When Oshawott eats, Pignite is normally next to him also eating, and when Pignite's not looking, Oshawott steals his food. Pignite is very angry whenever this happens but Oshawott doesn't apologize to him and the two start to fight, both by yelling at each other and then attacking by using a move. I told Oshawott he had to apologize, which he did without hesitation, and I told him, Pignite, and my other Pokémon to try their hardest to get along while I'm away."

Clemont notes, "I'm sure Pignite and Oshawott will settle their differences and become friends eventually."

Ash says, "That's true."

Professor Sycamore informed Bonnie, "Your brother and I went into my office and had a conversation and he's detailed me on how great you are with Pokémon and how much you want be a Pokémon trainer. I think that you're ready to train with Pokémon of your own instead of having to wait."

This is a surprise for everyone to hear, especially Bonnie.

Bonnie asks excitedly, "Wow you really think so Professor Sycamore?"

Professor Sycamore states, "Yes I think you're ready now and you've got so much passion and spirit that waiting wouldn't be easy for you."

Bonnie runs up to Clemont and squeezes him tightly as she cries happily and says, "You're the best brother in the whole wide world! Thanks so much for doing this for me!"

Clemont hugs Bonnie and pats her on the back gently and replies kindly, "You're welcome, Bonnie. I didn't like seeing you so hurt and I knew I had to do something about it."

Bonnie is still hugging Clemont as she says, "I love you."

Clemont says, "I love you, too, Bonnie."

Ash, Serena, and Professor Sycamore watch this touching sibling moment all overcome with joy.

Bonnie stops crying and asks Professor Sycamore, "Do I get to choose a starter Pokémon?"

Professor Sycamore states, "Precisely. You can pick from Froakie, Fennekin, or Chespin."

Bonnie looks at all three of the Pokémon who smile at her and Fennekin is even wagging its tail while occasionally doing backflips in the air.

Bonnie says, "Wow Fennekin's really excited and it looks extremely energetic and happy."

Clemont remarks, "You are very much like that yourself, Bonnie. I think for your first Pokémon you should choose one that has a similar personality to your own that way you are compatible with your Pokémon."

Bonnie nods and agrees, "You're right, Clemont. Fennekin and I are a lot alike, and that makes it the perfect Pokémon for me."

Fennekin runs up to Bonnie and hops into her arms excitedly as Bonnie giggles happily.

Professor Sycamore hands her six Pokeballs and a Pokedex.

He informed her, "The Pokeballs are to help you catch any Pokémon you wish to train and you can own up to six. The Pokedex will allow you to scan a Pokémon and learn more about it."

Bonnie takes the Pokeballs and Pokedex and scans Fennekin with it to find out a little about it. She then points it at Pikachu to find out a little more about him.

When she points the Pokedex at Pikachu it says "No data."

Bonnie says, "That's funny, this Pokedex won't give me any information on Pikachu."

Ash says, "Yeah I know what that's like. When I was traveling through the Declore Islands after competing in the Unova League, I met Alexa and her Helioptile. I tried scanning Helioptile with my Unova Pokedex, and that's exactly the response I got from it."

Bonnie shrugs it off, "Oh well, it's no big deal."

The group leaves Professor Sycamore's lab and Bonnie is happy to finally be a Pokémon trainer.

**Bonnie chose Fennekin as her starter. What fun and thrilling adventures await them?**


End file.
